Toxic
by rumblebee25
Summary: G1 Megatron x TFA Optimus. A naive young Prime is confronted by a menace beyond anything he's ever encountered.


TFA/ G1: Toxic

Title: Poison Paradise

Series: Transformers Animated

Genre: AU, Slash, Crossover with G1

Author: rumblebee25

Pairing: G1 Megatron x TFA Optimus Prime, mention of Sentinel x Optimus

* * *

There is darkness with him in the cave and outside is a barren world with a sky of blurred stars and the glow of a gas nebula. In the distance there is the clang of metal and the screech of weapon scrapping across armor. Megatron battles a mech of pure brute force, the one that bears red and blue paint and calls itself Optimus.

Never in his young life has he felt so unworthy of the title Prime and he's never been so full of fear from the name Megatron. Sick fascination keeps Optimus from going for help though his namesake would come to his aid. A nightmare is here and his spark will not let him leave its side.

_Come out, little one. Return to me and we can leave this place._

The monster calls to him in a voice as harsh as rust and Optimus closes his optics, his spark yearning for its mate.

* * *

They warped through the Space Bridge and they fell from a great height. Both of them were stunned when they hit the ground hard and they lay there as their systems booted back up. Megatron's escape and Optimus' rather foolish pursuit had separated them from their respective allies, but Blitzwing and Rodimus would probably warp through any clik now.

Optimus pushed up and a sharp pain jolted down his right arm. He hit the ground again as a structural bracing in his elbow cracked. Then another bright flash off in the horizon offered a glimmer of hope until he saw what that emerged.

It was a huge gray Decepticon and it bore a massive arm cannon. It was unlike any bot that Optimus had ever seen. It was built like a literal war machine.

Megatron suddenly snarled, forgetting Optimus completely. The monster just laughed when the tyrant charged his photon cannon and fired. The mech was already the color of dead gray metal and it took the full force of the hit. Then it fired back in response, knocking Megatron down. Stunned by the blow, the tyrant was dumbstruck at the heavily armor monster walked closer and stared down at him.

"Pathetic," the mech said with a sneer and he stomped down on the tyrant's chest. To his credit, Megatron didn't cry out but he was picked up by the throat, the imprint of the other's pede stamped across his insignia. The war machine held him up and rasped, "Worthless creature. Are you supposed to me?"

"Let him go Megatron!"

That voice was so strong and sure, like everything Optimus wanted to be. He rolled over and when he sat up, there in the distance was a mech of such stature and presence, that he had to be marked by Primus. Bearing red, blue and white heavy armor, his name was known to the younger mech at once.

"Optimus, so glad to see you," the war machine said with a pleased and lying smile.

Megatron looked at his captor and the bigger mech let him go. They took battle stances against their new opponent and then they charged the newcomer. Rather Megatron did, the other mech faked them both out and headed in Optimus' direction. He grabbed the young mech and picked him up like he weighed nothing.

"I know your presence _anywhere_," the monster rasped and he took flight. Prime struggled, but the gray mech gripped him by the throat, blocking off a vital fuel line. Clawing at his opponent's hand, Optimus choked and then passed out.

* * *

When Optimus came to, he was in an immense cave and flat on back with the war machine holding him down. Gritting his teeth, Optimus glared and struggled even while fear threatened to take hold. He knew the mech, but this couldn't be Megatron, no matter what his senses were telling him. And he couldn't control the surge of his spark at how close he was to this monster.

With both wrists held over his head, the younger mech fought, trying to break free but his thighs were pinned by the knees of his captor. The stranger was a noble looking mech with a demon's spark and his energy signature flared hot. He broadcasted open curiosity and contempt as he studied Optimus struggling beneath him

"You…what is your name?" the gray mech asked, pointing the barrel of the cannon at his prey's head, "I know what it is, but I want to hear you say it."

"Optimus Prime."

"Well _Optimus_, you are hardly worthy of the title Prime," he said. A smile appeared and with it was a gleam in the mech's red optics like madness and lust. The war machine reached for the younger mech's chest plate and gripped the outer edge of his spark chamber. He leaned in so close that Optimus had to turn away or their lips would touch. His hand clenched at Prime's chest, his nails digging into the metal.

"Open up or I'll hurt you in ways you can't even imagine," the mech warned.

"I…"

"That was an order," the mech said and his face hardened. Then he ripped open Optimus' spark chamber.

Optics wide in shock, Prime wasn't ready when the mech plunged his hand in. Rough, hard fingers dug at his spark then brushed past it, eliciting both pain and pleasure. Optimus couldn't control the tremors that wracked his body or the words that fell from his lips. It went on too long, that was all he knew. That filthy touch on his spark echoed throughout his body and to his eternal shame he climaxed. In the after glow, he shook and his teeth rattled as the mech continued to grope him and he lay weak and spent from his first spark climax.

The mech looked at him, impassive and unaffected by this. Narrowing his optics, he withdrew his hand. Thinking it was over, Prime went limp and then the stranger reached down again, cupping the exposed spark. His touch was gentler this time and Optimus cried out as his body was hit with a full body tremor of sickening pleasure. To his shame, the plates along his groin slid back and his jack stiffened.

"Interesting," was all the mech said and he leaned back, confident that Optimus wouldn't try to get up. He was right; there was just too much sensory noise to respond.

"Get off me," Optimus hissed.

"No," the war machine said with a cruel smirk, "You seem to like this."

And with that he slipped his hand between Prime's thighs and gripped the eager jack. The young mech cried again, over stimulated and all too ready for a real touch. He rolled his hips, rocking up as the mech stroked him like a caring lover.

"Stop," Optimus said, closing his optics.

"Only when you tell me where you hid the Matrix, little one" the stranger crooned softly, "You are obviously not created for battle, so I will not force you to fight. Just tell me where it's hidden and then I will stop." He stroked Prime's jack and waited for an answer.

"I don't…I don't know what you're talking about," Optimus said, raising up and leaning on his elbows. He'd rather offline than let this continue and he glared at his attacker. The monster only laughed and caressed Prime's cheek. His touch was warm and the younger mech swallowed hard as the stranger stared at him, daring him to break eye contact.

Optimus stared into optics that were a pain dark red and the mech's energy field flooded him with hardness, rage, isolation, greed and a passion for life that knew no bounds. It drew him in, reflecting back his own fears of what he would do if he struck out at others. His anger was nothing compared to what lay in this mech.

"If you were any other bot, I'd say you were lying," the mech stated and he smirked. He ran his thumb over Optimus' lip and the caress sent a rush through the younger mech as the stared at each other.

"What are you?" Optimus asked, his optics pleading, not sure he wanted this to end or to continue.

"You already know," Megatron said and his gaze softened, "Such bright blue optics…such a pretty face. But you would look better covered in darkness."

A smile flashed across the stranger's face and he let go. Optimus started to get up when the mech reached down again. He cupped the younger mech's groin and his finger slipped into Prime's bared port, already wet and eager for stimulation. Optimus curled up, resting his forehead against the stranger's shoulder, thighs shaking as the mech fondled him.

"I shouldn't do this," the stranger said and he leaned in, kissing the younger mech's cheek," But you carry his aura, even his scent. Except you are…untouched."

Looking up at him, Prime's spark surged, reacting to the heightened pulse in stranger's energy signature. This mech was Megatron, but his aura was far different than the ice cold tyrant that Prime knew. Here was a chaotic spark, fierce, cruel and right now, he was wild with a lust that should not exist.

"Matrix or not, I will destroy everything you are," Megatron said and he kissed Optimus hard. His glossa slid in and the younger mech opened his mouth, unsure of what to do. Prime slipped his arms around the war machine and was laid back down on the ground.

* * *

There were memories he cherished, even after events went irrevocably wrong. Like his first kiss; it was from someone he once admired and envied. That self confidence and brash enthusiasm, it was once so charming.

They were returning from the obstacle course and they were the last ones to leave. Optimus wanted to give it another go, to try and shave a few nano cliks off his time so they both ran the course again. Afterwards they spoke about their plans for the evening and Optimus mentioned meeting someone. He found a study partner, a cadet from one of the other barracks.

"You're getting to be pretty popular," his friend said and Optimus shrugged.

It was just a study date, nothing more, and before he could say that Sentinel pulled him close for a kiss. It was so fast and unexpected that he shoved his friend away. He didn't mean too, he was still on the rush of running the course and overreacted. Sentinel's confident smile faded and then he smirked, his lip curling into a smile that bordered on a sneer.

"Hah, shoulda known you weren't mech enough," he said. Then he laughed like nothing happened and that easy smile returned. Sentinel put his arm around Optimus' shoulder and said, "Sorry, I was just kidding. No hard feelings?"

"I…uh, no," was all Optimus managed to say, his mouth still tingling.

Things changed between them from day onward. Their friendship edged into a rivalry and Sentinel's optics had darker quality to them. Then his friend set his sights on Elita-1.

Optimus liked her. There wasn't that tension or the endless need to prove himself 'a mech's mech' like Sentinel would often joke about. When they met up for study dates, they could just talk and he could let his guard down with her. At least until Sentinel started showing up.

He should have been happy for them. But he started avoiding Elita-1 after that. It was wrong to be so jealous of her. She was a good friend but she had Sentinel's attention.

And that one kiss was all he was left with.

* * *

_Megatron laughed softly, seeing the memory in Prime's spark. He was corruption incarnate and his full attention was on the younger mech. All that Optimus was lay open in their merging and the monstrous gray mech plundered his mate's memories of love, annihilating every last one of them with something more intense._

_That first bittersweet kiss was burned away when Megatron sent another jolt through Prime's body; his spark and jack were vengeance, taking the younger mech with fury and desire. He grunted as the lithe body underneath him arched up in response and offered that intoxicating surrender._

_Optimus shuddered as poisonous ecstasy made him clutch at his mate and there only darkness in this violation of body, mind and spark. Part of this was the total enslavement of someone Megatron longed for and who was beyond his control. That was clear in their merging but now the monster is fueled by a new lust and his appetite is boundless._

_Staring up at his mate, Prime saw only the red optics of his demon lover. Megatron's voice was like rust and his body was like sin. A mech that big and armored shouldn't be able to move like this, he shouldn't…_

_"Don't think, just take it," his mate groaned, "Take all of it, you pretty thing."_


End file.
